Once A MotherAlways A Mother
by DSCWin
Summary: When a house of young children is taken hostage by a spirit afraid of loosing another set of kids, the Winchesters must find a way to protect them.


**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE MOTHER'S OUT THERE! I hope that this mother's day FanFic will let you know that no matter if you don't have kids living at your house or a child that is not of this world, let this be a beacon of comfort.**

 **Supernatural is not mine. Christina is the only one I own.**

 **Once A Mother...Always A Mother**

The diner was starting to become rowdy as the lunch rush began and parents, business men and woman, walked in and placed their children in seats. I had a smile escape my stone cold depression attitude. I picked at my french fries as my hamburger had already been eaten and I was waiting for my brothers to return from the bathroom.

As I waited I could sense a figure approach the table I sat at and I turned, expecting to see the waitress with the check. But instead it was a young girl about four or five with curly dirty blonde hair and blueish gray eyes. "Hi!" She squeaked as she bounced happily besides my table.

"Alanna, get back here please." A young mother with dark hair and hazel eyes called from a table a few stalls away from mine. I turned around and smiled at her. She looked frazzled as I could see the dark rings under her eyes. A young boy around the same age as the little girl, his light blonde hair and deep blue eyes light up brightly, bounced and let out a squeal of excitement. "Steven please sit on your bum. I'm so sorry." The mother said giving me a tired smile.

"No need for apologies." I said and I looked down at the girl who was climbing into my brother's spot and started to jump playing peek a boo with her brother. "I have two brothers. They act just like these two."

It was as if they could hear me talking about them that my brothers cake out of the hallway of the bathroom and I looked at the little girl with her messy hair and large smile. "Alanna here please." I looked down at Alanna as she let out a loud giggle her eyes squinting in joy. The sound of desperation of trying not to yell was clear as I had heard myself do that myself.

"I think you should go sit next to your mom, sweetie." I said scooting towards the edge making Alanna slide off. As she landed on the ground she rushed over towards her mom and climbed up on the booth.

That was Saturday morning. Saturday night things got personal. Got uncomfortable got too emotional.

The case that had us at that diner, in that city was a ghost of a mother that was attached to a house and it was holding the family's three children hostage. The family had called us begging for help as they weren't allowed to walk near the house. We knew we had to save those kids for the oldest was six and they had been trapped in that house for two days.

I had a small window of opportunity, and small window to climb through, to try and protect those kids from the ghost as Sam and Dean rushed to the graveyard to salt and burn the body of a woman, who had lost her children back in the 1940s to a flu outbreak and had been haunting the house since she took her life to be with them. But whenever a new family had moved in with young kids, there had been a total of six family's in three years, the children will be awoken to find a woman standing over their beds humming a lullaby. The last family the ghost was struggling to cope loosing another batch of children that it lashed out and booted the parents out of the house.

The smell of dirty diapers stunk up the house as I moved through the thankfully carpeted upper floor as I tried to find the kids, praying they were at least alright enough that the parents would not loose custody of their children. As I neared a garbage can I saw the dirty diapers and felt sick to my stomach. _They aren't even allowed to take out the garbage? Dean, Sam you better hurry._

"Mommy?" A young boy of four rubbed his golden brown eyes as he clung to a ragged teddy bear. He looked healthy enough but I could tell he was still not used to not having a diaper.

"Shh." I carefully bent down and checked for any injuries. "I'm not your mommy, but I know where she is."

"The mean lady made my mommy and daddy leave." The boy sobbed wiping his snot covered nose with the arm of his teddy bear.

"Where are your sisters?" I asked and he pointed to the room behind me. I stood up and checked on the two older sister's that were asleep in their beds looking like they had been crying themselves to sleep.

"Are you going to help them?" The boy asked quietly and I nodded. "I want mommy and daddy. The lady is scary."

"Don't worry, I'm going to help all three of you." I said and felt a cold chill behind me. _Not now._ I thought and pushed the young boy in the room and moved quickly to the parents room I had crawled through the window.

" _Little boy, you better be in bed._ " The woman's voice was sweet and soothing as it nearly put me to sleep just standing there. I shook my head and could hear a whimpering from the room I had seen the kids in. I took in a sharp breath before jumping out of the room. " _How did you get inside?_ "

"It doesn't matter how I got in." I said jumping in front of he kids room. "What matters is stopping you from keeping these kids. These aren't yours!"

" _Yes they are! I'm their mother! A mother's job is to protect their young!_ "

I took in a and stood my ground. "Susan Frankel you need to pass on. Your children are gone and waiting for you." But Susan Frankel wasn't listening to me. She was desperate in getting to the three kids that I could hear were starting to cry in the room. "Kids! Get in the closet and stay there!" I heard the rushed steps and the slamming of the closet door. My cellphone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. "Dean please tell me you're about to-"

I felt myself being pulled forward only to be pushed through the bedroom door. I could hear three shrieks of terror from inside the closet. " _Stay away from my children!_ " Susan Frankel screamed her hair blowing like Medusa's snakes. I felt cold hands clutch around my neck as Susan was slowly sucking my life away.

"Go ahead you bitch!" I screamed though still being choked. "I'll see my little boy again." Susan stopped. Her grasp loosening.

" _You lost your child too?_ " She asked me her voice calming down.

"Yes I did." I reached up and rubbed my sore neck. "I know what it's like to loose a child, Susan. But taking these children away from their parents isn't going to fill that void." Susan looked over at the empty beds where the children once where then at the closet as it creaked open. "I know you killed yourself after your kids died. That's why you're still here. We can help you pass on." Susan backed down and slumped to the floor.

" _B-But..._ " She looked up at me tears starting to fall from her gray eyes. " _Wh-_ " The room was filled with a high piercing scream as Susan Frankel was covered in flames and slowly disappeared. My brothers had found Susan's body and burned it.

"Christy!" Dean's voice came from my phone's tiny speaker. "Christy answer me dammit!"

"Dean, there's children present." I said picking up my phone and as I tried to joke even though my neck and throat were still sore. The closet opened and all three of the kids ran towards me. "Get the parents. Their kids are safe." I didn't want to let go of those kids as they wrapped their arms around my neck as they struggled to calm down. I didn't blame them in the slightest.

* * *

I woke up to smelling coffee. I opened my eyes to see a tray with a metal cover of food placed on the bottom of my hotel bed. I looked around to find Sam and Dean were not in the room. Their beds were roughly made. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and picked up the note that was sitting on besides my head.

 ** _Had to grab some supplies. See you in a few. D_**

I picked up my phone and blinked back a surprise. My alarm I had placed for six-thirty was turned off. But what surprised me more was the fact it was nearly nine in the morning. _They let me sleep in?_ I thought lifting the cover of my food. _They ordered me room service?_ I shrugged and took a couple of bits of my food when the call of nature called making my body slide out of my bed and into the bathroom. My shampoo, conditioner and body soap was placed in the shower with a couple of fresh towels and a new bathrobe. I raised an eyebrow. _What the Hell is going on with my brothers?_ I thought hard as I finished my breakfast, took a shower and now sat on my bed, wearing my new bathrobe, and eating my small bowl of fresh fruit that was served with my breakfast.

I slowly got dressed and climbed on Sam's bed and pulled one of his pillows. I stuffed it under my arms as I turned on the television trying to keep myself from going crazy from all the silence. I sent my brothers a couple of texts but they hadn't replied or even called me.

"And for all those mother's out there," The guy on the screen was about to introduce another cheesy chick-flick, when he smiled at the camera. "May today be a very special Mother's Day."

So it finally clicked. It was Mother's day. _M_ _y brothers give me a Mother's Day_? I thought turning off the television. I wasn't a mother anymore. I was just Christina Winchester. A woman with two brothers who thought it necessary to give me breakfast in bed, a new robe and free roam of the hotel room? I shook my head and jumped slightly as the door opened and Sam and Dean walked in each holding a few plastic grocery bags.

"Mornin'." Dean smiled setting his bag on his bed then disappeared into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"More like afternoon." I said rising an eyebrow. "So where did you go that took however long you guys been gone."

"Had to pick up some supplies." Sam said draping his jacket over his chair before sitting down. He pulled out a brand new notebook and opened it up. He took out a pen and began to write inside. "How long have you been up?"

"Since about nine." I said watching as Dean walked out and walked over towards the bag and reached inside. He pulled out two smaller bags and handed it to me. "What's this for?"

"Happy Mother's Day." He said with a small smile. My hands shook as I opened up the thinnest wrapped bag and pulled out a mother's day card.

I cleared my throat as I began to read the cheesy hallmark poem. " _Roses are Red, Violets are Blue we're the luckiest brothers to have a mother like you?_ " I stared at him as I saw Dean had crossed out "I'm" to 'we're' and "Kid" and wrote 'brothers' instead. "When did I become your mom?" I asked starting to open the other bag, it was smaller then the card but I giggled as it was a tiny stuffed bear with a heart with the word 'mom' embroidered in the middle.

"Once a mom always a mom." Dean said with a shrug. "I mean Hell you put up with me and Sam all the time. You sometimes act like a mom to us. Making me eat my veggies, and making us go to bed at a reasonable time."

"Okay Dr. Cheese." I chuckled standing up and walked over to my bed. "You made your point. So does this mean I have to throw you and Sam a father's day day?"

"Only if you want to." Dean shrugged. "No ties please." I laughed. The first real laugh in six months since I lost my son and fiance. Six months.

"I do have to say I love the robe." I chuckled and sat down next to Sam who gave me a quick hug. "Thanks you guys. It's kind of nice to get treated like a queen every once in a while."

"Tell me about it." I felt something drop in my lap. I glanced down and picked up the Impala's keys. "You have the honor of driving us to our next case in Washington." Dean smiled and Sam grimaced. I let out a chuckle as I knew either he was going to be sitting in the front with his knees up against the dashboard, or he was going to be sitting in the back with Dean.

"Country music here we come!" I exclaimed and Dean's and Sam's face fell.

"One thing," I froze when Dean spoke. "Promise us you won't be like Susan Frankel."

"What get obsessed by kids that if I were to die and not pass on that I would haunt anyone with kids?" They nodded. "Don't worry. I won't. Because if I do go before you guys. You need to send me off. No and's if's or but's." They hesitantly nodded. None of us wanted to think of the possibility of what our life was being set up for. But we had outrun death long enough. I was certain it would never ever end.

* * *

 **Happy Mother's Day Everyone! May it be awesome! And remember Once A Mother, Always A Mother. *Hugs***


End file.
